ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Velocirippa
Velocirippa was a competitor robot throughout four series of Robot Wars, competing in a side competition in Series 3 and the main competitions of Series 4, 5 and 7. It also entered in both series of Robot Wars Extreme. Both incarnations of Velocirippa have had horrendous luck in the UK Championships despite managing to win the 2006 Tag-Team Terror with Merlin. Velocirippa is now retired and it was scrapped in 2008 and parts of it were used to build Meggamouse which Team Mouse still competes with today. Robot History Series 3 Velocirippa didn't qualify for the main competition of the Third Wars, but still competed in the Robotic Soccer Tournament that was running alongside the filming of the main competition. Velocirippa started quickly in the qualifying match, where it was placed up against Series 2 heat finalists Demolition Demon 2. In the match, Velocirippa used its superior speed and power to take control of the ball before Demolition Demon 2 could get anywhere near it. A defensive blunder by Matilda soon left Velocirippa able to charge in and score the goal straight away to qualify for the final later in the series, with Velocirippa driving into the goal itself. This would turn out to be Velocirippa's only victory on the televised show. However, the final didn't go as smoothly for Velocirippa. Velocirippa was up placed against Semi-Finalists Evil Weevil, The General and Gnasher. Velocirippa began the match by zooming around trying to get the ball (unsuccessfully) before the motors burned out. Soon afterwards, Velocirippa was turned over onto its side by Sergeant Bash. Velocirippa was eventually turned back over onto its wheels by another knock from Sergeant Bash, shortly before the time ran out, and although it started to move again, it couldn't get near the ball, but did survive to a judges' decision. However, the judges went in favour of Evil Weevil. Series 4 Velocirippa returned after being rebuilt for the Fourth Wars. It was placed in Heat B. In the first round of the heat, it was placed up against newcomers Robochicken and the third seed Razer. In the battle, all three competitors charged at each other in the centre and, following some initial attacks, Razer's claw pierced the front of Velocirippa and damaged the steering servo, leaving Velocirippa with limited control and relying on outside factors to change direction. Razer then managed to pick up Robochicken and carry it over to Dead Metal. Velocirippa bumped into the back of Razer which immediately turned the World Champion's attention back to Velocirippa, proceeding to pierce the top part of the shell and hold it over the flame pit, although this time doing no serious damage. Velocirippa managed to get away but crashed into the arena side wall, finally knocking it out as it was left unable to move out of this position due to the broken steering. Velocirippa was deemed immobilised, meaning Sir Killalot could move into the kill as it effortlessly hoisted Velocirippa and dumped it down into the pit of oblivion, subsequently eliminating Velocirippa from the competition. Extreme 1 Velocirippa's only appearance in the first series of Extreme was when it participated in the final Mayhem qualifier battle of the Extreme series, for a right to fight in the second annihilator of the series, in the next episode. It was actually brought in as a reserve robot, after one of the intended competitors was forced to withdraw. Velocirippa was put up against Comengetorix and Disc-O-Inferno in the mayhem battle, the latter being another reserve robot for the tournament. However, prior to the battle, the Velocirippa and Comengetorix teams decided that they would team up against Disc-O-Inferno. However, in the battle, Velocirippa rammed Comengetorix and Disc-O-Inferno a few times, which didn't appear to affect either opponent. Velocirippa then ran away while Disc-O-Inferno then attacked and immobilised Comengetorix with its disc weapon. Velocirippa was then struck by Disc-O-Inferno, whose disc tore one of its panels clean off. Velocirippa did not survive this assault, so it was counted out by Refbot. Disc-O-Inferno gave it one last blow and tore out some of its internals. The house robots came in and then placed Velocirippa onto the arena floor flipper, where it was flung high into the air, and to its credit, its self-righting body rolled it back onto its wheels, as it had been designed to do, and hit the pit release button. Nevertheless, Velocirippa was out of the running, and did not qualify for the annihilator. Due to the damage caused to it, this model of Velocirippa was subsequently retired, and later transformed to create the more successful Mighty Mouse. Series 5 Velocirippa's Series 5 heat was filmed before its confrontation with Disc-O-Inferno in Extreme Series 1, this explaining how it was able to fight. In the heats of the Fifth Wars, Velocirippa was placed up against newcomers The Alien. In the battle, Velocirippa tried to ram The Alien, but The Alien then wedged underneath it, negating its attack. Velocirippa tried again to slice into The Alien but whilst turning around it slammed into Refbot. The Alien wedged underneath Velocirippa again but then it turned and smacked Velocirippa with its hammer. Velocirippa had then stopped moving, so Refbot counted it out. House robot Shunt then pushed Velocirippa into the pit of oblivion, eliminating them from the competition. Extreme 2 In Extreme Series 2, the new Velocirippa machine fought its Robot Wars debut with a Tag Team Terror partnership with its brother robot, Mighty Mouse, built from the older version of Velocirippa, and were placed up against Barbaric Response and Hydra in the first round.The battle started with Velocirippa fighting Hydra, warding off the shoves and flip attempts from Hydra but then suddenly breaking down. Hydra then nudged Velocirippa onto the flame pit before Refbot counted it out and eliminated it, leaving Mighty Mouse to fight the cause alone. Mighty Mouse tried to push Velocirippa off the flame pit but only managed to damage its own internals. Mighty Mouse was also immobilised soon after and then pitted by Hydra. The pair lost the fight and were eliminated from the competition subsequently. Series 7 The new Velocirippa was repaired for the Seventh Wars, where it fought in the main competition, alongside Mighty Mouse. Velocirippa was now armed with a small lifting scoop at the front, replacing the front and rear spikes. Velocirippa participated in Heat K of the Seventh Wars. In the first round of the heat, it was placed up against Belgian entrants Hard, the lone thwackbot in the series T-Wrecks and fellow Robot Wars veterans Kat 3. This battle was considered as one of the best battles of the Seventh Wars by Jonathan Pearce. In the battle, Velocirippa charged over Hard, before shunting it and T-Wrecks into the arena side wall. Velocirippa then charged up Kat 3's wedge, almost landing on its side. Velocirippa ran up Kat 3 again, with the orange machine missing another axe blow and getting its axe stuck in the corner of the arena floor flipper. Velocirippa then attacked Hard, who flipped it up, with Velocirippa remaining on the flipper. Hard then charged into the arena side wall, flipping again, but failing to get Velocirippa out of the arena. Velocirippa broke away and fled, ramming the Refbot in the process, resulting in the Refbot showing Velocirippa a yellow card. Velocirippa rammed over Hard, only to have Kat 3's axe crash down on it, pinning it. More pushing and shoving ensued, and Velocirippa broke away from the main battle and activated the pit release button. Velocirippa appeared to have run itself down eventually, and got slower and slower as the battle wore on. Despite this however, Velocirippa was still able to line up the equally sluggish T-Wrecks onto Hard's wedge shape, allowing the latter to pit T-Wrecks, eliminating it. Velocirippa then slowly retreated into the centre of the arena, but then Hard slid beneath it, carried it over to the pit, and pitted Velocirippa as well. Cease was called, and once again, Velocirippa was eliminated from the competition, once again in the first round. Techno Games 2003 It partnered with Sugar Plum Fairy to form the team 'The Nut Gnashers' and fought One Foot in the Goal in round 1, The Nut Gnashers lost one nil. Live Events 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Velocirippa took part in its first UK Championships outside of Robot Wars where it managed to beat Taurus in its qualifier at Newport to qualify through to the finals at Doncaster. In the first round it met Storm 2, Velocirippa got rammed, bumped and slammed around the arena alot and only managed to get one flip on Storm 2 in the dying seconds of the fight. It didn't survive the judges decision and was put into the loser's melee against Chompalot, Ewe 2, Dantomkia and Kronic where it failed to make any impact and lost. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Velocirippa came back for the 2005 Winter Tour but didn't make any impact in its qualifiers. It got beaten by Merlin in its first qualifier at Merthyr Tydfil after getting flipped around the arena before eventually landing in the pit and next it got taken around the arena by Chompalot's claw in Macclesfield before also getting dumped into the pit. 2006 UK Championships Velocirpppa also took part in the first ever full-combat event outside of Robot Wars TM at Wicksteed Park. It shared its pod with Knightmare , Belgian robot Hard and no. 2 seed Terrorhurtz. It lost its first battle to Knightmare after it got a piggy-back on Knightmare's back, was rode towards the arena wall and got thrown over the fence. Next it dominated its next battle agant Hard, it flipped Hard all around the arena and then came the fortunate moment when Hard became immobilised on the edge of the pit where it was only ever going to get shoved in. Next it took on the no. 2 seed Terrorhurtz where it took a vicious amount of blows and ended up stuck in the corner with Terrorhurtz at the end. Velocirippa didn't gain enough points and was beaten in the qualifiers again. After having lost the UK Championships, Velocirippa came back for the Tag-Team Terror and paired up with Merlin. It didn't do very much in its first fight with Tough As Nails and Terrorhurtz but Merlin did most of the work anyway and Terrorhurtz and Tough As Nails broke down and were eliminated. Next in the final, they took on Alien Destructor and Leveller 2. Merlin and Velocirippa were the more aggressive in their individual fights, before Leveller 2 got flipped over immobilised along with its partner meaning that Velocirippa had claimed the Tag Team Championships title of 2006 with Merlin. 2006 Winter Tour Velocirippa only took part in one qualifier battle of the Winter Tour against Kan-Opener at Doncaster. It got dragged around the arena and tried to flip Kan-Opener but couldn't due to the opponents large width and Velocirippa got carried to the pit where it was eliminated. 2007 UK Championships Velocirippa took part in the UK Championships 2007 at Wales. It shared its pod with Terrorhurtz again and also the local robot Infinity. It won its fight against Infinity by flipping it against the arena wall and lost its next fight to Terrorhurtz after getting battered by the famous axe. But Velocirippa got to have a 2nd chance as it finished 2nd in its pod and came back for one of the 4-way loser's melees where it took on Envy, Das Gepäck and Tough As Nails. It never did a lot but it qualified anyway, only because Envy did most of the work throwing Tough As Nails out the arena and flipping Das Gepack against the wall. In the first round of the finals at met Dantomkia who rapidly threw Velocirippa out of the arena so Velocirippa had to go through to the loser's melee again. This time it fought Envy and 8465T where it flipped Envy to immobilise it but it couldn't do much to Beast in the remainder of the fight and was eliminated. 2008 UK Championships Velocirippa also came back for the 2008 UK Championships where it qualified automatically through to the first round of the finals due to the number of robots. It fought Beast where it got thrown around the arena causing its ratchet strap for the shell to come loose and Velocirippa ended up in the pit. This was also Velocirippa's last ever UK Championship before it retired. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 18 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots Live! Event Competitors Category:Techno Games Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Robot Wars Tag Team champions Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Non-Qualifiers Category:Football Competitors Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Rambots Category:Robots that were reinstated Category:Robots that have forfeited Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Techno Games 2003 competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:2004 UK Championship Competitors Category:2005 UK Championship Competitors Category:2006 UK Championship Competitors Category:2006 Winter Tour Competitors Category:2007 UK Championship Competitors Category:Substitute Robots Category:Enginuity Robot Crusade 2003 Competitors